To Love a Neko
by Blue Eyes Onyx Dragon
Summary: Nekos


Reddish-bronze ears perk up at the sound of a cage door opening and misty blue eyes watched as the master put down a plate of food and a bowl of water in the cage. The eyes watched in interested as the youngest timidly crawled out of the bed of straw, brown ears pressed tightly against his brunette head, tail between the legs, to satisfy the intense hunger within its skinny body.  
"So, the little lion cub is finally hungry?" said the master. The master was a tall male probably about over six and half feet tall with long silver hair, that reached the back of his knees. He had jaded eyes that held so much love and kindness for the six of them unlike other masters before. The little lion cub sniffed the hand that was held out and shyly looked up into those jaded eyes.  
"It's alright now. You are safe. I will never treat you the way they treated you." said the master.  
The cub nodded and then reached for the plate of food and began to nibble at the loaf of bread given to him. The master laughed lightly before standing up and walked over to other resting on a worn out sofa, just watching the scene.  
"Thank you Genesis for watching the cub." said the master, sitting right next to him.  
A pale hand reached between the soft ears and began to gently scratch them. A purr rose up in Genesis's throat as he relaxed into the feeling.  
"My cub now, like Cloud, right?" said Genesis. The master raised his chin up looking deeply into the misty blues eyes.  
"Indeed my dear one. He is a baby and needs someone to take care of him. His name is Squall." said the master. Genesis nodded but then his ears perked up again and his body stiffened.  
"Stay." said the master as he stood up and hastily walked back up the stairs.

The silver haired man looked around the living room noting two were hiding in the guest bedrooms and the others were either still outside in the garden or upstairs.  
There was a knock on the door, and silence fell upon the house.  
The master walked up to the oak door and peeked through the eyehole. A small smile was placed upon his lips.  
Unlocking the many locks, the master sent a mental note to Genesis to prepare for their guest. Then opening he was met with a familiar face.  
"Angeal, what a pleasure to see you, my friend." said the silver haired man.  
Angeal was a well built, broad man, with ebony hair that was comb back neatly and a strong chin and gentle blue eyes.  
"And it's good to see you too, Sephiroth." said the man, Angeal.  
Sephiroth opened the door more so his old friend could walk in. "Where is young Zackary? Normally he'd be running right pass us right about now?" said Sephiroth.  
Just as the silver hair man said that, a hyperactive, ravenette dashed into the huge house and howl, "Spiky, I know you're hiding in here." Sephiroth just smiled and he and Angeal walked into the dining room of the house. -  
Genesis crept over to the cage that held the small neko. He defiantly was no younger than Cloud. Genesis smiled and opened the cage door. The brunette looked up at him with big blue eyes.  
"So, you're Squall… I am Genesis. Call me Gen if you want."  
Squall uncurled his tail and inched towards the red head. "You look like my Mi-ma…" said Squall softly. Genesis scooped up the tiny neko and gently rocked him back and forth.  
"You're safe now. No one will dare take you away from me." Squall snuggled close into the warmth. Squall then lifted up his head.  
"You smell like him. Are you two mates?" Genesis shook his head, "No, but I'm always around the master. My bed is in his room." said Genesis. He began to pet the little ones head. "Let's go see what the others are doing, ok? I have a feeling It's my turn to cook dinner." Squall smiled brightly which warmed Genesis heart. "OK."

Tseng, Reno, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud stood before the master and his guest.  
Angeal chuckled, "My, they've all grown up so fine. Especially Cloud." Cloud blushed and found that the floor seemed to be more interesting to look at.  
Sephiroth smiled to himself.  
Just then, Sephiroth sensed another presence. Genesis came walking up the stairs from the basement, clothes in a red robe with gold lining. Genesis looked up, met his master's jaded eyes, and smiled warmly.  
The master's breath hitched at the beauty of his favorite, but then noticed a bundle of something in Genesis's arms. As the neko drew closer the bundle began to stir, then a brown heard with big blue eyes poked out.  
"Another one, Seph? He, I knew you had a soft spot for nekos." said Angeal. Seph just rolled his eyes.  
Angeal could admit that Genesis was one of a kind. He was built like his master, tall, slim, powerful or to put it simple both have a god-like perplex. However, what Angeal wouldn't say aloud is that he developed a crush for the silvernette, started in the late senior year and later to early college before Sephiroth moved to Midgar. He heard nekos could be very jealous and aggressive when it came to their lovers or kin.  
"Squall, these are our friends, Angeal Hewley and Zackary." said Genesis. Squall wiggled down and sniffed at Zack.  
Zack cocked his head. "What? Do I smell bad or what?" Squall blushed and then hid behind Genesis. "He smells like the big man. Are they like you and master?" asked the lion cub shyly. A small blush formed on Genesis cheeks as he quickly looked between Angeal and Sephiroth.  
Angeal cleared his throat. "Well considering he does live with me, I'm sure he's bound to have my scent." Squall cocked his head in confusion but let it go when his stomach began to growl.  
Genesis walked over to his master saying, "What meal shall I prepare for everyone?" he asked softly, hiding the double meaning form the guests. Sephiroth smiled, "How about Cooks Choice, hmm?" The red head smiled, "As you wish…Tseng dear, I will need you assistance please." Tseng turned to his master who ordered him to leave. With a slight bow, the young man followed the other.  
Angeal watched them leave and then turned to his silver haired friend. "Such manners they have. You taught them well." He said. Seph smiled and motioned the others to leave as well.  
"No, it's just a manor of respect we have for each other, Angeal. They are not my slaves, but free people." Angeal looked at his friend in question.  
Sephiroth made his way into the Study, "Come have a look see. The mansion has been built on free land." He pulled out an old worn book that had begun to be falling apart. "I've turned this place into a reservation/ orphanage of sorts."  
Angeal read over the contents of the book and agreed to that this was free land. "Over a hundred acres. Maybe, perhaps it would be safer if Zack stays here for a while," said Angeal, more or so to himself than to Sephiroth.  
"What do you mean, Angeal?" The dark haired man sighed.  
"Have you heard of carriers?" he asked. Sephiroth shook his head. "No, what are they?"  
Angeal sat the book down and lean up against the desk."They're like hermaphrodites, sold for a small fortune for breeders, they're males that can give birth just like the females…and Zackary is one of them."

* * *

Yea...that probably sucked... At the ending, but im working on it.

Yay or ney? It was just a spare whim. A random idea that popped into my head.


End file.
